In some prior art, capacitors may be susceptible to damage from mechanical stress, vibration or thermal stress. Certain prior art capacitors that are installed on vehicles or off-road equipment may be particularly susceptible to damage from mechanical stress, vibration, or thermal stress; in contrast to capacitors that are installed indoors in environmentally controlled environments. In some prior art configurations, the body of a capacitor can create a mechanical lever arm or cantilever that can place undesirable mechanical stress on the capacitor's electrical or mechanical connection points to a circuit board or an enclosure. The deleterious effects of mechanical stress, such as failure of electrical or mechanical connections, can be exacerbated by vibration of the capacitor. Further, after experiencing many cycles of material thermal fluctuation (e.g., from ambient temperature to approximately 85 degrees Celsius) over time, the outer dielectric packaging (e.g., polyvinylchloride sheathing or shrink-wrap) of a capacitor may deteriorate or expose the interior electrical portion of the capacitor, which can lead to shorts with adjacent electrical components, metallic components, a heat sink, or chassis ground. Ambient temperature may range from approximately −40 degrees Celsius to approximately +40 degrees Celsius, while the operation of power semiconductors or other electrical components may add to the thermal loading on the capacitors. Thus, there is need to provide a capacitor assembly with improved resistance to damage from vibration, thermal stress, or mechanical stress.